STUCK
by JulyRocks
Summary: Historia situada despues del final de las peliculas,Que pasa entre Asuka y Shinji?, Se llevan bien?, Podran compartir su nueva vida?, DESCUBRELO!


"_**STUCK"**_

_**En algún lugar, de aquello que fue la vida:**_

Shinji.- (pensando)- Qué es lo que hago aquí?... Yo lo decidí, y... Por qué ella está conmigo?. (sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por ella).

Asuka.- Oye tú, Qué haces sentado sin hacer nada, deberías estar buscando comida o reparando la casa! (le grita enfadada).

Shinji.- Qué es lo que dices, en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, no has hecho nada, solo quejarte e insultarme!

Asuka.- ( más enfadada que al principio) Cállate estúpido, la verdad no se por que sigo contigo ( o... si, piensa) si solo me has estorbado todo este tiempo... por tu culpa todos nos abandonaron... **TE ODIO!**

Shinji, al oír esto aprieta su puño e intenta lanzarle un golpe a la chica...

Asuka.- Qué, te vas atrever a pegarme?...lo que me faltaba un animal salvaje, pero anda hazlo! Que esperas! ( dice desafiantemente).

Shinji, se detiene, por alguna extraña razón, no puede golpear a Asuka, y se dirige a la salida.

Asuka.- **MALDITO COBARDE!** (le grita), no puedes siquiera lanzarme un golpe, jajajajajaja, mejor lárgate !

Shinji.- sale de aquella choza, cabizbajo y con su orgullo por los suelos, se cuestiona varios puntos que lo dejan aún más confundido y aterrado.

Shinji.- Por qué?... Por qué...yo, Por qué de todos los malditos humanos yo, y...y... ella, ella Por qué?...**MALDICIÓN! **( grita mientras se va cayendo, desolado y confundido en la fina arena de aquella playa que ahora era su "hogar"...permanece así por unas cuantas horas, mirando el cielo, hasta que reacciona y decide volver)

Mientras tanto en la choza...

Asuka.- Rayos, de todos los humanos, tuve que permanecer con ese infeliz, pero...Por qué sigo aquí, quizá...es por que tengo miedo de estar sola de nuevo...no, no lo creo (lo dice con un tono orgulloso, tratando de negarlo), pero, él... es el único que esta conmigo...Bah, solo digo tonterías, esta bien todo lo que le digo, ya que él es el culpable de que estemos aquí, creo que debería pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

En eso llega Shinji, más tranquilo, pero se pasa sin dirigirle la palabra a Asuka y decide ir a su habitación.

Shinji.- ( ya en su habitación) En estos momentos solo quiero dormir y olvidar todo ( se acuesta y se va quedando dormido poco a poco, y comienza a soñar...)

?.- Hola, Me recuerdas, Cómo estás, Aun sigues atorado? ( dice aquella voz, con un tono dulce pero a la vez vacío)

Shinji.- Quién eres? (pregunta un poco temeroso)

Rei.- Acaso no me recuerdas, soy yo... Rei (lo dice mientras va bajando son unas hermosas alas blancas, desnuda y sin expresión laguna)

Shinji.- T...Tú, pero..Cómo, pensé que...

Rei.- Tú nunca pensaste, me sorprende que lo hagas ahora ( se ríe de manera burlona, mientras acaricia la mejilla de Shinji)

Shinji.- Por qué?...Por qué estas aquí? ( angustiado y temeroso)

Rei.- No has cambiado, nunca cambiarás..eres el mismo, teniendo miedo de todos y todo, hasta de ti, eres patético (lo toma de los hombros, lo besa y le entierra varias veces un puñal) **NUNCA, NUNCA DESCANSARÁS SHNJI, TU COBARDÍA ES TU FIN, SEGUIRÁS ATORADO POR SIEMPRE!**

Shinji grita... y despierta temeroso, agitando y sudando , pero en eso ve una silueta al frente de su cama, que conforme se acerca , distingue a...Asuka.

Shinji.- Tú?...Qué haces aquí? (pregunta, un poco agitado)

Asuka.- Hola! Pensé que estarías ...tu sabes...cansado (mientras se va quitando la venda que cubre sus pechos) y solo vine a...( se pone encima de Shinji)

Shinji.-Pero...Qué es lo que haces? (lo dice mientras Asuka, coloca la mano del chico en uno de sus pechos) tu...tu no puedes..

Asuka.- (sonríe) No has cambiado, nunca cambiarás, eres patético ( en ese momento ríe desquiciadamente, mientras su rostro va cambiando y le salen un par de alas)

Shinji.- Er...ere...eres tu! ( angustiado) Rei...

Rei.-Si, pequeño soy yo tu salvadora (lo dice mientras saca un puñal, pero en eso entra Asuka..)

Asuka.- **SHINJI!**

Rei la voltea a ver, con su mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

Rei.- aun sigues aquí, Aun estas con el, pensé que lo dejarías ...

Asuka.- Tú?...es que yo.. yo

Rei.-Ja, no puedes, eres igual o peor que el , pensé que tu si serias capaz de salir.

Asuka.- **CALLATAE! CALLATE!** (grita desesperadamente y entra en crisis)

Shinji entra en shock y solo observa, en eso Rei vuelve a verlo

Rei.- Shinji, ya no sufrirás más, lo prometo, saldrás de aquí ( lo dice dulcemente)

Shinji.- Yo..yo Por qué?

Rei.- Tu me llamaste, tu gritabas por mí, tu ...quieres que te salve, pero...Porqué no te has salvado aun?

Shinji.- No...**NO!** (llora) no tengo el valor.., no lo se.

Rei.- solo lo mira, mientras acaricia la mejilla de Shinji, en eso Asuka vuelve en si, y de su falda roída y descolorida, saca una pistola que apunta hacia Rei, ella presiente el movimiento y va con ella...

Rei.- Qué te pasa?... tienes miedo? (con una voz y mirada vacías, mientras esta frente al arma)

Asuka.-No, yo...yo...no lo se, estoy atrapada!

Rei.- No temas, se que podrás liberarte lo se (se lo dice fríamente)

En eso Asuka apunta el arma hacia su propia sien

Rei.- Yo lo se...

Shinji observa todo y grita...

Shinji.- Asuka.. **NO!** (grita desesperadamente)

Asuka.-No tengas miedo estúpido (lo dice muy tranquila, dulce y pacíficamente, cuando de repente jala el gatillo...)

Shinji llora amargamente, mientras toma de los hombros el frío cuerpo de Asuka

Shinji.- **PERRA! POR QUE LO HICISTE!**

Rei.- Lo ves, ella ya está libre, Por qué tu no quieres serlo?

Shinji.-Ahora si estoy solo! (lo dice casi llorando y cabizbajo, solo unos mechones caen por su rostro)

Rei.- Siempre lo has estado, nunca has tenido el valor de estar con nadie ( mientras se va transformando en Kaworu)

Shinji.- Tu?.. Por qué?...

Kaworu.- Aun no lo sabes, verdad, libérate, sal de aquí, no te quedes atrapado ( con un tono pacífico)

Shinji.- Tu..tu estas aquí..para...?

Kaworu.- sí, ahora ya lo comprendiste... (mientras va desapareciendo)

Shinji.- Si ahora lo sé (con un tono calmado), si ahora lo sé, solo quiero ser libre (mientras toma el puñal, que esta sobre la cama y se lo empieza a enterrar en el estomago, mientras en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, cuando de repente empieza a caer pero piensa...)

Shinji.- Sí ahora lo sé, siempre eh vivido atorado, teniendo miedo, si ahora lo sé, se que quiero ser libre, lo sé.

Shinji cae sobre la cama, un charco de sangre lo rodea, también Asuka permanece fría y rodeada de un charco, pero en el rostro de los 2 chicos hay algo similar, una sonrisa y una apariencia pacifica y libre.

FIN 

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y que no les parezca un poco LOCO , bueno, espero sus comentarios.

ATT.-**Rogue Aikawa**


End file.
